DJ Quik (rapper)
David Marvin Blake (born January 18, 1970), better known by his stage name DJ Quik, is an American rapper, actor and record producer. According to Quik himself, his stage name reflects his ability to produce records in short time. Blake has written, produced, and remixed music for many artists. He has conducted many songs for many mainstream artists. Early life Blake was born on January 18, 1970 in Compton, California. He was chiefly inspired by funk and soul artists, such as Roger Troutman (who even taught him the use of the talkbox, which became a trademark for Quik's sound throughout his career) and George Clinton. Out of respect for his beloved friend, Roger Troutman, he retired the talkbox. David's love for music began at 2, as his mother had an extensive record collection. By age 12 he was already playing instruments, and by the age of 21, he was a platinum-selling artist. He began selling homemade mixtapes (notably The Red Tape, 1987) after he received a turntable for his 9th grade graduation. He then began doing shows DJing around Southern California, many of which ended in rival gang related altercations. In the 11th grade, Quik dropped out of high school. For a period of about three years he was homeless after his mother lost her home, due to foreclosure. He would later go on to say that after his success in the rap world many of his family members "popped up". Music career Quik Is The Name Creating a street buzz off his self-made mix tapes, he began to generate interest off many major labels, including Profile Records and Ruthless Records. Later he went on to regret his contract with Profile Records, as Eazy-E offered him a 1-million-dollar advance. It left Profile Records with no other choice, they sent cease-and-desist letters to Ruthless Records. He signed to Profile Records in the summer of 1990, reportedly as the label's first six-figure signee. Profile Records implemented tactics including having David appear more mysterious by exaggerating. He brought another act to the label 2nd II None. His debut album, Quik Is the Name, which was released in 1991, was led by the success of two top 20 R&B singles, "Tonite" and "Born and Raised in Compton." The album ended up reaching 10th on the album charts, and being certified Platinum by the RIAA. None of his successive albums reached the success of his debut, though they have been well received. He went on to produce 2nd II None. Way 2 Fonky He later released his second album entitled Way 2 Fonky in 1992. It was certified Gold by October 9. It included the successful singles "Way 2 Fonky" and "Jus Lyke Compton" . The year 1992 Would also see him produce on Paid the Cost the debut album by rap duo Penthouse Players Clique. The year 1993 saw him produce on movie of the same name, I Thought U Knew and Free Us Colored Kids. Discography Studio albums * Quik Is the Name (1991) * Way 2 Fonky (1992) * Safe + Sound (1995) * Rhythm-al-ism (1998) * Balance & Options (2000) * Under tha Influence (2002) * Trauma (2005) * The Book of David (2011) * The Midnight Life (2014) Live albums * Greatest Hits: Live at the House of Blues (2006) Collaboration albums * BlaQKout (2009) – with Kurupt * TBA (2012) – with Kurupt Music * Mausberg - The Truth Is (ft. DJ Quik) Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DJ_Quik See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups COMPTON TREE TOP PIRU Category:Bloods in Hip-Hop Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:1987 hip-hop Category:1980's hip-hop Category:1980's rappers Category:Wikipedia Category:January 18 birthdays Category:1970 births Category:Members of the Bloods